Leo's Pigs Make a Run For It
by Daizels
Summary: Leo takes two classic fairytale stories and give them a twist. Rated T for mentions of drunk pigs. Please R&R! Thanks.


Title:

**************LEO'S PIGS MAKE A RUN FOR IT.**

Summary:

**************************Leo takes two classic fairytale stories and give them a twist. Rated T for mentions of drunk pigs. Please R&R! Thanks.**

A/N:

**********************Very sorry for late updates, but my phone and my computer has decided to boycott so I'll try to add a new chapter or story every time I get a chance! Thanks to everyone who reads my stories!**k pigs. Please R&R! Thanks.

**LEO POV.**

Leo Valdez and his friends were sitting around the campfire and as usual there was a large commotion going on about who would tell the annual story of the week that night.

"I nominate Leo!" Said Jason.

"I Second!" agreed Piper.

"I third!" Said Percy.

"I decline!" Added Leo.

"Ok, everyone who wants Leo to tell the story tonight, raise your hand." Said Annabeth and almost everyone's hands went up, except, Clovis' and his cabin mates who were soundly asleep and Drew's who was just being plain spiteful.

"So it's settled. Valdez, the stage is yours." Said Piper.

"I object! Though I'm flattered and all, but really-" Leo was interrupted by Jason who said,"Stop blubbering Leo, and get on with it!"

"FINE! Well tonight I'm going to tell you a very special story," Leo said sitting down on a log making wierd movements with his hands as he spoke,"Long, long ago, there were three pigs, most know them as the three pigs, their names were, Jason, Percy and Frank,"**He got greeted by glares from the three of them,"**Anyway, around breakfast time, there was a knock on the door of Jason's (rebuilt) wooden house."_Heloooo?"_said Jason pig. _"It's me, Little Red-riding hood!" _said the voice from the door and Jason pig quickly got up and tottered off to the door and opened it,_"Oh, hello darling! How've you been?"_asked Jason pig. _"Fine thank you"_ replied little red. _"Yo, Red. How's Natasha, she still up for our poker game tonight?" _asked Percy pig."**Leo made the voice sound like a gangster**." _"Oh, gran's fine. She's very excited she told me to tell you to "bring it on bacon bits!"_Said Little Red, taking a seat at the small table with the other pigs. _"Goodness!" _said Frank pig taking a swig of tea. The three pigs and Little Red conversed animatedly until there was a knock on the door. _"Heloooo? Who is iiiiit?" _called Jason pig. _"It's me, Octavian, lemme in._"**Yet another gangster**." _"Goodness no, Jason! Do net let that wolf in! He's such a nuisance. No manners or sense of style, AT ALL!" _Said Frank pig. _"Yeah, when he's near I wish I had no sense of smell." _Muttered Percy pig. _"Not cool dudes." _said the wolf from outside and blew the door down. Jason pig did the first thing that came to mind, he made a cross with his fingers and said, _"AWAY FOUL CREATURE!", _but that did not stop the wolf from advancing, Little Red grabbed the pigs' tail and dragged him squealing behind her, the others following close behind and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they-"

"Leo no offence, but haven't they ran enough?" Asked Will Solace.

"Almost," **Said Leo, continuing the marathon**," And they ran and they ran and they ran and whan they reached France they found a bamboo bicycle shed where Lance Armstrong used to take midday naps. As soon as they arrived, Frank Pig served cake and tea, while Percy pig bolted the door.-"

"Leo where'd the cake come from?" Asked a small boy from the Hermes cabin.

"**They're pigs! Who knows how many hiding places they have?!** Any way. They were just getting comfortable when there was another knock on the door, _"Who the hell is it now?!" _Asked Jason pig, **I think he was a bit edgy now. **_"It's Octavian!" ,"Get lost!" _Jason pig replied friendly, continuing drinking his tea. But the next thing they knew the beast had blow down the door and was entering the house, though this time Frank pig whacked him over the head with the kettle knocking him out cold. _"I hope your happy! That was my grandmother's kettle!" _Frank shouted as they chose the rabbit road again, and they ran and they ran and they picked some flowers and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and-"

"Leo..." Jason said.

"And they reached an abandoned farmers house, huffing and puffing the four of them bolted the door and fell down on the chairs in the kitchen, Frank pig was about to serve the tea when Little Red stopped him, _"Leave the tea, I need a beer."_"

"LEO!" Piper exclaimed.

"**Silence! My story!** Percy pig found a stash of beer in one of the kitchen cobourds and soon the pigs were playing domino's and Little Red's shoes were off and her hood was down, they were having a blast when there came a knock on the door, _"WHAT?!" _Demanded Jason pig.

"It's meeeeeee!"

said the wolf._ "Go fall of a bridge why won't you?"_said Frank pig."**Leo was speaking as if he was really drunk." **_"But I'm sooooo hungry!" ,_ _"We don't care!"_ they said together continuing their games, when all of the sudden the beast came sliding down the chimney._"SCHIST!" _the pigs and Little Red made tracks and dove out the windows, thankfully the beer made them feel very brave, so the three pigs took the lead, their tails looking like police van antennae, Little Red following at their heels with the wolf following close behind, and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they picked some flowers and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they ran and they-"

"LEO!" Everyone shouted.

"And they ran and suddenly wolf took a hold of Little Red's skirt and she spun around and slapped him so hard that his teeth were flapping like window blinds. _"WHY THE HADES ARE YOU CHASING ME?! I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!"_ The end." Leo said, but no one heard him because he had acted the last part out so graphically that everyone were rolling around laughing.

"I'm Glad that worked out." He said smiling at himself.

**HEY GUYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THOUGHT?**


End file.
